theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Alien Experiencer
Humans who have personal contact with alien life are either an alien soul or an alien inheritor. Any exception to this is strictly circumstantial and extremely rare. * Not all humans are alien experiencers. * Not all alien experiencers have active alien contact. The natural opportunity to have alien contact as a human is one we bring to life with us. It is due to our spiritual relationship of family. All contactees are lifelong experiencers from childhood, before childhood, before conception. By Relation 40 to 42% of the human population of Earth is of some spiritual relation to another race of people. Alien contact is never random. The alien races only contact and work with capable and willing individuals among their own related humans. This contact is always spiritual and sometimes also physical. These humans' spiritual and physical states of consciousness often disagree, which may cause conflict so great that individual courses can continue only in spiritual states, or must stop completely. By Spirit 10% of alien experiencers are directly related by spirit to an alien race. This means that by spirit they were alive in another race on another world before, then came here to their present lifetime for the purpose of working between worlds. These humans are of alien soul and are referred to by the alien races as teachers. The rest of the alien experiencers are descendents from the teachers and have inherited their own spiritual relationship and opportunity to work between our worlds with the alien races. Right now, relatively few alien experiencers can achieve active, productive, ongoing contact. Difficulties are due to: * Natural human instincts of fear and imagination as well as dogmatic religious beliefs and superstitions, * Prejudice against whatever, * Family and friendly pressure to conform to society, * Peer pressure to conform to UFO and spiritualist communities, * Exaggerations and fabrications by leading groupies, * Media sensationalism, * The endless waves of abductee tide and main-lining of professional propaganda through the information grapevine. Questionaire Below are just some of the general things I watch for when helping somebody determine whether they have alien contact. But remember, we are all spirit and live an active spiritual existence regardless of whether we are related to any other race. Many humans have great spiritual ability and awareness and help humanity achieve great evolutional progress and do not work with alien life at all. And many great alien experiencers remain spiritually unaware through life. If it is not known to you, do not pretend that you have alien contact! It doesn't help the efforts, and the alien races and those who really know them can tell. To know truly if you are alien-related, do not just take any human's word for it - they do not know better than you do. You can only determine it through your spiritual family. Questions to Consider # Have you ever seen an alien being or an alien space craft? # Has anyone in your family ever seen an alien being or craft? # Do you ever dream of alien beings, crafts or technologies not of our world? # Have you ever had a spiritual or psychic experience? # Have you ever seen a spirit of somebody you know who has died? # Do you ever dream of spirits? # Do you spend your time studying psychic or alien and UFO materials? # Do you meditate? # Do you ever dream of flying? # Are you concerned for The Human Race and Earth's Ecology? # Do you feel responsible for helping others? # Do you eat more healthy foods than those around you? # Do you ever feel like a tiny speck in the awesome magnitude of the Universe? # Do you know what people are going to say before they say it? # Do you find that you suddenly just know things to say or do in urgent situations? # Do you ever suffer from deep desire and longing of an unidentifiable origin? # Do you ever see in your mind events playing in video before they happen? # Do you feel you can move objects by thought? # Do you ever find unexplainable marks or bruises on your body? # Do you ever see mysterious flashes of light? # Have you ever become aware that you completely missed a block of time? # Have you ever seen yourself from outside of your body? # Do you ever hear people talking to you inside your mind? # Do you conduct these and other aspects of your life normally and naturally? # Do you feel you have a natural understanding of God? See also * Read about the future. * Read about an alien experiencer. Category:Message Category:The Project Category:All Category:All2 Category:Experiences Category:Answers